


On the Benefits of Switching

by LinusPearl



Series: Teal and Sugar [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, Light BDSM, Light Praise Kink, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, SouNagi Week 2015, dom!Nagisa, sub!Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a hint of amusement in Nagisa’s voice and it sends goose bumps all over Sousuke’s skin. He’s glad he got this order, happy to get rid of his now too tight trousers and boxer.<br/>“Ooh” Nagisa’s voice is insistent and Sousuke can picture the perfect round shape of his lips. “You hard already? Sou-chan is so horny...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Benefits of Switching

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted and written for SouNagi Week on tumblr ^^ Had lots of fun writing this one, for the prompt dirty talk. Enjoy your reading ^^

“Good boy.”

Nagisa’s voice is thick with delight  **and something close to pride maybe** , Sousuke isn’t sure. Difficult to tell with the blindfold. Sousuke fights the urge to turn his face, to follow the sound of his lover’s voice.

“Now, strip.”

There’s a  _hint of amusement_  in Nagisa’s voice and it sends goose bumps all over Sousuke’s skin. He’s glad he got this order, happy to get rid of his now too tight trousers and boxer.

“Ooh” Nagisa’s voice is insistent and Sousuke can picture  **the perfect round shape of his lips**. “You hard already? Sou-chan is so horny...”

The last words are whispered right into his ear and just this is enough to make his cock twitch and his hands clench into tight balls at his sides.

“What makes you horny, Sou-chan?”

The tone is casual but Sousuke knows that it’s far from being that.  _Swallowing thickly_ , Sousuke shudders as a swooshing sound reaches his ears. Sousuke would love to think of something to say, but the anticipation of the sharpness in Nagisa’s voice and the more than likely possible pain render his mind blank.

“Aaaw...” Disappointment. Even without his eyes, Sousuke’s sure Nagisa’s head is tilted on the side  **with his pretty pink lips in a pout**. “Ain’t good for you, Sou-chan.”

Soft small hands make him spin on his heels and push him forward. Sousuke’s legs hit the bed.

“On all four.” Nagisa commands.

Sousuke obeys, scrambling up on the mattress. Nagisa hasn’t touched him yet and he’s already breathing hard and fast. He feels the mattress shifting on his right and a sharp tug on his hair tears a gasp from his throat.

“You can’t let your voice out.”  **The smirk in Nagisa’s voice is as clear as daylight**. “Open your legs.”

Again, Sousuke complies, and imagining himself in that lewd position makes his cock throb.

“Ass up.” Nagisa orders in between two swooshing sounds.

Sousuke shifts forward, leans on his forearms, fingers gripping the bedding tightly.

“Time for punishment!” Nagisa says in a sing-song voice.

Sousuke readies himself,  _heart beating as hard as blood is pulsing in his cock_. This time, he barely has the time to hear any sound when sharp pain blossoms on his right buttock and Sousuke hardly bites back in time a surprised yelp.

“You say somethin’ Sou-chan?” Nagisa’s voice is dripping sweet but there’s a menacing hint.

So Sousuke vigorously shakes his head, breathes in and manages to grunt when the riding crop lands on the left this time. Sousuke presses his forehead in the crook of his wrist, enduring the blows of various intensity that Nagisa rains on his ass and the small of his back.

With each and every strike, Nagisa moans or grunts under the effort. Those sounds shoots electricity down Sousuke’s spine and he has now to push his face in the mattress to muffle the soft moans he cannot hold back. Then Nagisa stops hitting and Sousuke feels his ass and cock throbbing.

The sudden feeling of the leather tip of the riding crop on his length tears a gasp from Sousuke’s throat. A fresh, small hand squeezes his burning right cheek.

“Mmh, this ain’t punishment to you, right?”

A thin finger trails from the head of his cock to the base, smearing pre-come along the way.

“You like that Sou-chan, uh?”

Sousuke knows that the question theoretically doesn’t require an answer. But you never know with Nagisa. Sousuke’s breath hitches up even more as Nagisa grabs a fist full of his hair and yanks his head back.

“Still no answer? Mmh, really...” Nagisa pauses to suck at his earlobe, making sure to produce obscene sounds. “Sousuke is a very,  **very naughty boy**.” he says low, biting at Sousuke’s shoulder.

Then Nagisa drops out of the bed and Sousuke has a hard time following his movements in the bedroom, his own labored breath clogging his ears. The dip in the mattress behind him signals Nagisa’s return and Sousuke’s body tenses in anticipation. Delicate hand pumps his blood heavy cock a few times, and Sousuke has to purse his lips to prevent a hiss from being heard. Then he feels Nagisa wrapping soft fabric around the base of his cock.

“No- please...” he starts, voice shaky.

“Uh uh uh... Part of the punishment, babe.” Nagisa sounds pleased with himself as he finishes tying up what Sousuke knows to be his favorite teal ribbon.

It’s not too tight but Sousuke knows that with the pressure, he won’t be able to come. This single thought of sweet torture shoots straight to his groin, cock throbbing with interest. The touch of leather from the riding crop tracing the crease of his ass makes Sousuke jolts. Nagisa keeps motioning the tip up and down, slow and teasing.

Again the bed creaks as Nagisa jumps down of it. Sousuke hears him padding around the bed,  _humming to himself in a satisfactory manner_. When Nagisa stops, the next sound that reaches Sousuke’s ears is a sigh full of delight,  **as if Nagisa were admiring a fine piece of art**.

Sousuke still breathes heavily and the first hit to the back of his thigh draws out a moan. The no sound rule is still in effect and Sousuke does his best to refrain his voice, keeping it as low grunts at best.

Then the leather tip is soft,  _caresses the place where his skin burns_  before disappearing and hitting his other thigh, hard. Nagisa alternates gentle touches and burning slashes and soon, Sousuke is unable to hold back his moans, hands wrinkling the sheets as he grips them tight, thighs quivering with mixed pain and pleasure.

What adds even more to this delicious torture are the  _soft whimpers coming from Nagisa_  as he launches strike after strike. Those soft sounds pool into Sousuke’s loins, make him bow his back, spread his legs a little more.

“Sou-chan...” Nagisa purrs after what seems to be hours, hands stroking the burning flesh of Sousuke’s thighs. “What a mess.”

Nagisa takes off the blindfold and Sousuke blinks a few times, vision slightly blurry. A white thin arm snakes around Sousuke’s waist and pulls him back and Sousuke allows himself to lean a bit of his weight against Nagisa’s chest. _Nagisa brushes the fingertips of his free hand on Sousuke’s red inner thighs_ , making him shudder and hiss.

“Aw Sou-chan, look.” Nagisa nips at the nape of Sousuke’s neck with a gesture toward the wet spot on the bedding. “You soaked the sheets. Now, say, what makes you horny?”

Nagisa’s erect cock is poking the small of his back and Sousuke bites his bottom lip,  **hands tightly gripping Nagisa’s knees.**

“You...” he finally manages, chest heaving fast. “You make me horny.”

Nagisa moans in his ear, low and soft. “You make me horny too,  **Sousuke**.”

Nagisa’s hands trace his abs, light touch, then his pecs and settle on his nipples to pinch them. He bites,  _hard_ , on Sousuke’s neck who arches his back, presses his ass against Nagisa’s cock. Nagisa rocks a few times into the hot crease of Sousuke’s ass, moaning then abruptly stops.

“On your back.” Nagisa says hurriedly.

Sousuke lays on his back and lets Nagisa do whatever he wants to, finally able to drink in the sight of his pink cheekbones, the soft blush that spreads to his collar bones,  **the hungry look in his dark blown pink eyes**.

Nagisa presses their cocks together, reaches on his right and pops up a bottle of lube, letting drip a generous amount on both their erect members and rubbing some of it on Sousuke’s inner thighs. The cool liquid on his raw skin makes Sousuke groan. Nagisa hooks his hands just under Sousuke’s knees and  _swipes his tongue across his lips_  like a predator about to jump his prey, pressing Sousuke’s thighs together around his cock.

“Say, Sou-chan, you gonna moan for me, right?” Nagisa asks, eyelids falling heavy.

“Yes, Nagi- Aah!”

_Sousuke thrashes his head back into the pillows_ , hips bucking at the friction of Nagisa’s cock on his own setting fire to his loins. He tries to keep his gaze on Nagisa who smiles at him,  **ecstatic** , thrusting wildly between his clenched thighs. As heat waves wash over him, Sousuke clasps his hands on the already crumpled bed sheets,  **throat raw from moaning and whimpering**. And Nagisa’s soft moans and grunts pour over him, lace with the lava burning his low belly.

“Ah, Sou-chan, so pretty...” Nagisa coos, biting his lower lip.

“Please, please...” Sousuke begs, clutching the sheets harder.

“Good boy.”

Sousuke’s breath hitches up at the praise and Nagisa reaches around his thighs to tug on the ribbon. It slides off easily and two more thrusts send Sousuke over the edge, long white spurts painting his abs. Despite the quivers in his over solicited muscles, Sousuke clenches his thighs a little more and  _Nagisa’s nails dig in his knees as he comes with a whine_ , adding to the sticky mess on Sousuke’s body.

Nagisa collapses next to Sousuke and for a while, they only try to catch their breath.

“It was real fun!” Nagisa chirps after a moment, dragging a finger on the cooling mix of come and lube covering his lover’s abs.

“Yeah...”  _Sousuke feels too boneless to elaborate_  but a soft smile stretches his lips.

“Now I understand why you like it.” Nagisa keeps going. “Say, we gonna do it again?”

Sousuke cracks an eye open and his smile widens ever so slightly. “Sure.”

“Yay!” Nagisa jumps on him for a hug, with no care for the sticky mess.

Sousuke sighs heavily but still wraps one arm around the tiny waist of his boyfriend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of it :D


End file.
